


That way you look at me

by passionario



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле это просто история о том, как Гермиона говорила, а люди делали выводы, и как однажды Рон тоже что-то сказал, как это умеет говорить только он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это просто очередная скучная история, которая сперва показалась мне очень крутой, и в которой много деталей, которых хотелось мне, потому что идея казалась крутой, и совсем нет смысла.

Разумеется, сначала все было отлично. Просто превосходно. Они были счастливы, и она любила Билла, а Билл любил ее, но все было сложно, просто сложно. О, Флер старалась. Она была образцовой матерью и женой, она даже научилась ладить с родственниками Уизли, даже с мадам Уизли она нашла общий язык: все-таки то, что девушка не отвернулась от ее сына, когда тот стал... таким примирило ее с фактом существования Флер уже давно не Делакур.  
Она не помнила, не могла вспомнить, когда все начало меняться. Все просто становилось хуже, постепенно, капля за каплей, она этого даже не замечала, пока однажды к ним в гости не приехали Рон и Эрмиона (называть жену брата по-английски Гермионой Флер так и не научилась, ей резало слух это имя, хотя оно и подходило суровой леди из Министерства Магии), и вот Эрмиона и тихонько спросила, как давно Билл - такой.  
Флер сначала не поняла, посмотрела немного недоуменно на - как это по-английски? золовку? И только покачала головой. Она знала, что жена брата очень умна. И вопрос не мог быть случайным.  
Тогда Флер и начала наблюдать.  
Она собирала факты - да какие там факты, просто секунды, - их жизни, они как будто начали отпечатываться у нее в памяти.  
Билли, ее ласковый и добрый Билли, становился жестче. Флер думала, рождение ребенка исправит ситуацию, что это просто пост-военный синдром, в конце концов, они потерял брата. Флер умная девочка. Она видела оставшегося близнеца, она видела эту семью, сбившуюся в кучу, несчастную, раздавленную и покинутую. А ведь они потеряли только одного сына из стольких, и главное, главное... это был не Билли. Билли итак уже досталось, Фенрир - мерзкая тварь.  
Но Флер не думала, что он будет преследовать их так долго.  
Мари-Виктуар стала ее радостью, ее солнышком, в прямом смысле солнышком: у девочки были легкие золотисто-рыжие волосы, прелестное сочетание их генов. Она была потомком вейлы, в конце концов. Она обязана была быть прекрасна.  
Билл называл дочь Викторией, и Флер не спорила. Никто не мешал говорить ей с дочерью по-французски, звать ее на французский манер. А потом Билл, который сам прекрасно говорил на ее родном языке, бросил как бы вскользь, что его это раздражает. Он больше никогда не упоминал об этом, но Флер запомнила, добавив в копилку уже имеющихся фактов.  
Постепенно уходила легкость. Но Билли все еще был заботливым и самым лучшим на свете, и Флер решила считать это взрослением. Их молодость пришлась на тяжелое время, неудивительно, что над Англией как будто сгустились тучи.  
И она предложила поехать на лето, когда у Билла будет отпуск, в дом ее родителей, под Марселем, чтобы она могла встретиться со всей своей родней, показать им дочку, а они сами - отдохнуть у моря. Билли согласился, он как будто даже лицо посветлел, стал чаще улыбаться, и Флер решила, что - показалось. Это и правда дурной воздух Англии после войны.  
Из Франции она привезла гору подарков, легкий загар, хмурого мужа и ребенка под сердцем.  
И все снова стало хуже. В полнолуние у Билла были мигрени и иногда шла носом кровь. Он пил зелья, которые ему присылал профессор из Хогвартса, с таким смешным именем, которое Флер никак не могла запомнить. Они помогали, но не надолго.  
Он любил играть с детьми, но боялся, Флер видела затравленность в его глазах. Она чувствовала напряжение, когда прикасалась к нему, она... Господи, он отказывался с ней спать. То есть он ложился в их постель и просто засыпал, не прикасался к ней, только целовал в макушку за завтраком и уходил на работу. Это было невыносимо, и - что самое ужасное - так длилось уже, кажется, бесконечность. По крайне мере, Виктуар уже было пять лет, а казалось - она только вчера родилась.  
Флер спросила, можно ли ей взять детей и поехать в “Нору”. “Почему нет? Мама будет рада”, - рассеянно отозвался за ужином Билли, не отрываясь от газеты.  
Она долго плакала на плече у Молли, ничего не говорила, просто плакала, но та ее поняла. Флер провела в “Норе” месяц, по выходным приезжал Билл, и все было почти как раньше.  
Но после рождения Луи все стало совсем плохо. Флер часто спрашивала себя, как Эрмиона увидела все задолго до того, как случилось. Она ведь спросила когда? Уже лет семь как получается. Семь лет, как Флер мысленно записывает изменения, происходящие с Уильямом Артуром Уизли. Наверное, жена Рона и правда гений.  
Но Флер все еще любила Билли. Ей казалось, что она никогда не перестанет, чтобы он не сделал. Она ведь видела, что он пытается, старается изо всех сил, но... это было обидно признавать, но она была слишком слабой.  
“Моя милая девочка”, - шепнула ей как-то Молли, сжимая руку. Они гостили в “Норе”, и кто-то что-то сказал, потом Виктуар и Доминик захныкали, Флер успела заметить, как по лицу Билли пробежала тень, на скулах выступили пятна, отчего шрамы стали отчетливее, а потом он быстро вышел из комнаты. Он теперь часто так делал, когда случалось что-то, что... раздражало его. Билл пытался справиться с собой. Он был сильным. Сильнее, чем она.  
Вот только проклятая кровь оказалась сильнее. 

Билл помнил, когда все началось, он не говорил об этом Флер, но все началось в тот злополучный вечер, когда его чересчур обострившийся слух уловил разговор жены и Гермионы.  
Это было третье сентября девяносто девятого. Это стало каким-то поворотным моментом, не укус, не все, что было потом, а тот вечер, когда Гермиона спросила, что с ним.  
То есть, она просила иначе, но именно тогда сам Билл осознал, как сильно он изменился, наверное. Особенно в глазах всех остальных. Он ловил на себе взгляды Флер, и его сердце щемило от чувства вины. Биллу казалось, что он ее убивает, хоронит заживо просто, и это было хуже всего. Он проклинал то, что не отменил свадьбу, что разрешил сделать ей этот самоубийственный шаг.  
Когда родилась Вики, стало легче.  
Когда Билл брал на руки дочь, когда она тянулась к его длинным волосам своими тонкими ручками, умиленно тянула и что-то булькала, у него внутри разливалась нежность.  
Она росла быстро, чуть быстрее обычного ребенка, и колдомедики, к которым они ходили советоваться, в один голос сказали, что это зараженная кровь отца. Животные развиваются быстрее людей.  
Биллу показалось, что на него вылили ушат холодной воды. Он не говорил Флер, но он советовался с лучшими колдомедиками страны, и все говорили одно и тоже: будет хуже, мистер Уизли. Гораздо хуже. Они все перечисляли первичные признаки, которые постепенно должны были начать усиливаться: повышенное раздражение, агрессия, психическая нестабильность. Работа, кстати, на удивление помогала очень здорово. Может, дело было в отрезвляющем спокойствии гоблинов, с которыми приходилось работать бок о бок, а может просто какая-то особая аура банка. Биллу было плевать, пока это хоть как-то помогало.  
Профессор Слагхорн присылал ему зелья; разумеется, он присылал лучшие зелья одному из героев войны, но они не лечили, они сдерживали процесс.  
Билл чувствовал, как меняется, как с каждым полнолунием головная боль становится чуть сильнее, а иногда, особенно когда, видимо, были какие-то там особенные фазы, шла кровь из носа. “Сосуды не выдерживают напряжения”, - печально развел руками очередной колдомедик, к которому он пришел.  
Боясь за жену и дочь, Билл с легким сердцем отпустил их к матери: Молли была лучшей из женщин, она понимала все и всегда могла утешить. Он видел опухшие глаза Флер, видел тонкие морщинки в уголках губ. Ему было страшно за Викторию. Вдруг он в порыве злости сделает что-то такое, что...  
Билл запрещал себе об этом думать.  
Потом Флер придумала Францию. Флер, красивейшая и терпеливейшая из женщин. Биллу показалось, что все еще можно наладить, потому что это правда было чудесно: и море, и домик на берегу, так... оздоровительно не похожий на их “Ракушку”, все беспечные прекрасные родственники Флер, и сама Флер, мягкая, теплая и нежная.  
Когда она сказала ему, что у них будет еще один ребенок, Билл не смог заставить себя порадоваться. Он ужасно хотел быть рад, но боялся, что с будущим малышом все будет совсем не так просто, как с Вики. Время шло, зараза в крови крепчала, и ведь все это передастся их будущему сыну.  
Флер сказала, что это будет мальчик. Она спросила, не против ли он имени Доминик, в честь ее деда, и в первую секунду Билла чуть ли не подбросило от собственной вспышки гнева внутри. Она быстро прошла, но оставила долгую память.  
Доминик и правда оказался мальчиком, вторым именем шло Шарль - опять на французский манер, зато в честь Чарли. Вообще, Чарли... Биллу казалось, что если бы не брат, его редкие, но такие правильные письма, он перестал бороться с собой куда быстрее.  
Ведь у них в семье было как: были Фред и Джордж, и трудно было представить их не единым целым, тогда, в совсем другой жизни, был Перси и его книги, был малыш Ронни с шахматами и, как бы он не пытался это отрицать, у Ронни была Джинни. У Билла был Чарли. Он был младше на два года, но возраст не имел значения, он всегда оставался его лучшим другом, даже если один жил в Египте, а другой уехал к драконам в Румынию. Чарли был его лучшим человеком на свадьбе, Чарли просто всегда был лучшим человеком в его жизни. У Билла никогда не было друзей, школьные приятели и коллеги не считаются, младших он любил, но младшие - это все не то.  
Чарли писал коротко, стремительно, как когда-то давно летал. Он не писал глупых “Держись” и “Все будет хорошо”, но зато он лаконично и вполне правдоподобно обещал приехать и выбить всю дурь, если потребуется. Он писал, что бросит все и приедет, если Биллу будет нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить не боясь дурацких ответов.  
Билл просто писал ему в ответ. Он скучал, он безумно скучал, но совсем не хотел, чтобы брат видел его таким. Он все еще верил, что справится.  
У него начал ухудшаться сон. Билл долго смотрел по ночам на Флер, на ее серебристые в свете луны волосы, и ему было муторно от самого себя. Он видел, как она борется, видел ее усталость, Боже, если бы ее не было рядом, он бы точно сломался. Но вместо него ломалась Флер.  
Это было неправильно.  
Когда родился Луи, колдомедики были мрачны и говорили о возможности произвольной трансформации. Полнолуние минуло, пронесло, но Билл понял, что не может это выносить. Он бесился от того, что в нем жила эта ненависть, эта темная волная, слишком часто поднимавшаяся внутри. Он уходил из комнаты, когда понимал, что может сорваться. Иногда ему почти приходилось убегать, иррационально хотелось причинять боль.  
Мать смотрела на него глазами, полными слез, когда они бывали в “Норе”, когда думала, что Билл не видит. Проблема была с тем, что даже когда Билл не видел, но слышал. Слух обострялся вместе с последствиями укуса, как и нюх. И если против слуха Билл ничего не имел, то человеку, работающему в Лондоне, слишком чувствительный нос порой мешал. Все-таки, Косой Переулок не блистал чистотой.  
“Чарли, я хочу переехать”, - Луи шел третий год. Виктория должна была следующей осенью ехать в Хогвартс, скоро и Доминик, и потом, можно приезжать на выходные. Все это Билл тоже написал, запечатал и отправил.  
“Ты все-таки решился? Я приеду помочь, не спорь”.  
Чарли писал так, как будто это был давний вопрос, который Билл никак не мог решить, но наконец сделал выбор. И в какой-то момент Билл начал считать, что все было именно так, что это и правда была его старая внутренняя дилемма, и сейчас все, наконец, разрешилось.  
Разговор с Флер дался ему труднее всего, даже чем прощание с детьми. Она плакала, и - Мерлин и все благие - она понимала, она прекрасно понимала все, но не могла принять и отпустить его. Билл только обнял ее, поцеловал в макушку и шепнул на ухо: “Я хочу, чтобы ты немножко пожила, для себя, родная, не для меня”.  
Флер быстро кивнула и потом что-то шепнула Чарли на ухо, когда он пришел. Вид у нее был несчастный, она обещала писать, дети плакали, Билл обнял каждого по очереди и обещал, что скоро приедет. Скоро-скоро. Честное слово.  
Новая квартира была в Лондоне: управляющий “Гринготтса” милостиво разрешил Биллу пока пожить в одной из принадлежащих банку квартир. Она была в одном из старых лондонских домов, даже подключена к каминной сети, и в ней было целая комната и мансарда. В общем-то, Биллу было все равно на удобства, Чарли, который явно вознамерился провести с ним какое-то время, еще больше, и они так и спали на кушетке и не до конца застеленной постели. Своих вещей у Билла всегда было мало, он с детства привык к аскетичному образу жизни, да и работая в “Гринготтсе” он часто мотался по свету, и иметь кучу барахла при таком образе жизни было неудобно. Чарли, который последние годы жил в лагере при заповеднике, приютившемся в горах, было все равно еще больше. Постоянное наличие горячей воды и холодильник: больше второму из старших Уизли было и не надо. А кушетки, в общем-то, довольно удобное место для сна.  
Билл ездил к детям на выходные, Чарли мотался к своим драконам, а через месяц это все стало каким-то всегдашним бытом, и Биллу было немного... стыдно перед самим собой. Он скучал по Флер, безумно тосковал по детям, но ему было так спокойно, как никогда не было рядом с ними. Пропало постоянное напряжение, страх причинить боль, потому что за Чарли Билл не боялся. Он разучился боятся за брата в то первое лето, когда тот рванул сперва в Китай, а оттуда - в Румынию. К драконам.  
Кажется, они столько не говорили никогда, даже в детстве или школе, хотя, казалось, всегда были рядом. У Чарли был потрясающий талант слушать, а еще во взгляде Чарли не было затравленного беспокойства, что любое слово может вызвать у Билла взрыв ярости. Самое парадоксальное, что вначале, когда они, отвыкнув друг от друга, не успели привыкнуть обратно, Билл постоянно был на взводе, его бесила каждая мелочь, но при этом он не боялся говорить об этом брату, иногда в его руках гнулись вилки, а однажды он чуть не сломал свою волшебную палочку. А Чарли... Его спокойные улыбки, размеренный тон - все это должно было бесить, но почему-то действовало совсем наоборот. Он рассказывал про своих коллег, про работу, про самих драконов, в конце концов, и у него получалось безумно захватывающе, Билл начал жалеть, что так и не приехал в Румынию, хотя Чарли звал, и не раз.  
А потом у этих самых драконов наступил какой-то особый период, и Чарли вернулся в заповедник, присылая записки так часто, как только мог. Без него состояние Билла, только стабилизировавшееся, снова начало ухудшаться. Он мог спокойно есть сырое мясо, в полнолуние его скрутило так, что пришлось вызывать целителей из Мунго.  
Биллу прописали новый вариант Волчьего зелья, велели ограничить стрессы в жизни, на что он, с горькой усмешкой, честно ответил врачу, что уже ушел от жены и детей, чтобы не причинить им вред. Колдомедик посмотрела на него, поджав губы, печально покачала головой и промолчала. Билл подумал, что, наверное, он ведь не первая жертва оборотня; вспомнились Люпин и Тонкс, чей сын оказался сразу и метаморфом, и подконтрольным оборотнем. Теодору повезло, он не зависел от фаз луны и был, по сути, анимагом.  
После посещения врача Билл предложил Флер развестись с ним. Флер плакала, но отказалась. Было ужасно горько, что она упорно отказывается наладить свою жизнь, хотя бы попытаться - без мужа-психопата, который с годами превратится в совершенно неуправляемого полуоборотня. Одновременно с этой горечью пришла ярость, такая сильная, что Билл, торопливо попрощавшись, аппарировал к себе домой.  
Полнолуние было только через три дня, колдомедики потом сказали, что это была преждевременная трансформация на эмоциональном уровне из-за сильных переживаний, загнули еще много чего, но Билл понимал только то, что утром пришел в себя посреди разгромленной квартиры, им лично разгромленной. Мерлин, да тяжеленный дубовый шкаф был перевернут, соседи наверняка в бешенстве!..  
Глаза слепило солнце, а на кухне мерно что-то шкворчало и шипело, а это означало, что Чарли был здесь. 

Чарли Уизли умел быть счастливым. Он был из той редкой породы людей, которые просто умеют это делать, ну, как кто-то умеет вкусно готовить, а кто-то потрясающе поет. Он заражал этим своим непоколебимым спокойным счастьем всех вокруг, даже близнецы в его присутствии становились более смирными. Как-то мелкий Оливер Вуд, с которым неожиданно для всех начал дружить Перси и привез его по этому случаю в “Нору” на летние каникулы, громким шепотом сказал на уху Персивалю, что в глазах Чарли - небо. У Чарли и правда были голубые глаза, а мелкий Вуд был чокнутых фанатом квиддича и Чарли в частности.  
Зато вот Молли очень понравилось, она одобрительно потрепала мальчишку по короткой челке и растроганно сказала, что поэтому он так хорошо летает. И, наверное, он поэтому такой серьезный, чтобы не упасть, ведь небо-небом, но надо помнить о мерах предосторожности и всякая такая обычная материнская болтовня. Чарли, кстати, ни разу не падал с метлы, хотя иногда такие фигуры выписывал, что сердце замирало.  
Оливер тогда тоже решил быть серьезным, они потом иногда писали друг другу письма, и когда Вуд все-таки выбился в большой квиддич, Чарли был искренне за него рад.  
Тот момент, когда все пошло наперекосяк в его жизни, Чарли Уизли запомнил так же, как свое потом запомнит Билл, и у него это случилось раньше, за пару лет до того, как все случилось с Биллом.  
Осенью, это случилось осенью. В октябре Билл написал ему, что курирует Флер Делакур, и для Чарли все пошло не так именно тогда. Он любил Флер как сестру, он гордился тем, что она не бросила его брата, когда того покалечил Фенрир, а колдомедики в один голос отговаривали девушку от самоубийственного шага, но было во всем этом что-то неправильное. Наверное, не зря и медики, и сам Билл отговаривали Флер от свадьбы.  
Когда началась война - не та, про которую узнали позже, а та, про которую знали те, кто должен знать, писать письма стало сложнее. Чарли был в далекой и безопасной Румынии, пока его семья рисковала в Англии. Но он приехал на свадьбу, он смотрел на счастливые лица Билла и Флер и верил, что все будет хорошо.  
Не стало.  
Чарли Уизли был лучшим в своем деле. Он жил среди драконов, он привык к дурному нраву и не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы принять нового Билла. Только ему, одному среди всех, кто знал Уильяма Артура Уизли. Ему было плевать, для Чарли это был все тот же Билл, которого он любил. Если честно, то Чарли вообще не замечал разницы, это для всех остальных Уильям был золотым мальчиком, первым учеником школы и ее старостой, отлично играл в квиддич (хэй, да Чарли и играть-то начал, чтобы быть ближе к брату), а он, Чарли, видел множество мелочей, которые не замечал больше никто.  
Как Билл бесится, когда у него что-то не получается. Как злиться, когда не может заставить окружающих делать то, что надо, что Билл вообще довольно вспыльчивый человек, он просто... ну, дисциплинированный. Никто этого не знал, даже мама - мама особенно, ведь именно дома Билл привык сдерживать все свои порывы, чтобы не беспокоить мать, которая и без того постоянно была вся в хлопотах.  
Все, что для других было новым Биллом, для Чарли было все тем же. Ведь с младшим братом, единственным из всех, Билл всегда был самим собой.  
Но он приезжал в гости в “Ракушку”, к маме в “Нору” и видел печальные покрасневшие глаза. Он смотрел на детей Билла, которые были гораздо больше похожи на Флер, и удивлялся, как та еще не уехала к родителям во Францию. А потом смотрел на нее пристальней и видел упрямую решительность, ту же самую, которую когда-то увидел в глазах Гарри Поттера. Безрассудное желание жертвовать собой.  
И Чарли начал писать ему письма. Он и раньше их писал, но это были скорее дежурные записки, потому что Чарли было совершенно необязательно писать длинные послания и получать такие же ответы, чтобы быть уверены в том, что их дружба никуда не пропадет, он и так знал это, эта вера была где-то у него глубоко внутри. Теперь же написание писем превратилось в целый ритуал.  
Но то, как отвечал Билл, это было... Чарли думал, что знает про брата все. Тогда он начал думать, что Билл, наверное, всегда будет удивлять его.  
“Я присмотрю за ним”, - сказал Чарли, сжимая холодные руки Флер. Билл наверху собирал вещи, а Чарли сидел на диване рядом с Флер, гладил ее по дрожащей спине и обещал присмотреть за ее мужем. Он говорил, что все будет хорошо, что Билл делает это для нее же, что все будет хорошо. “Будет хорошо” навязло на зубах, как маггловская жевательная резинка, которую если жуешь слишком долго, теряет всякий вкус, остается только горечь.  
Потом Билл спустился, попрощался с семьей, как-то скомкано, неловко, а Флер обняла Чарли на прощание, шепнув на ухо: “У него кроме тебя теперь никого не будет рядом”.  
Почему-то эти слова очень сильно врезались Чарли в память, он потом часто вспоминал их, думал, что вот она, вторая поворотная точка в их истории. Для него уж точно, он тогда как будто вынырнул с глубины, где пробыл слишком долго, легкие уже распирало, а потом - холодный воздух по мокрой коже, и кислород, который слаще самого восхитительного зелья.  
Ну а жить с Биллом в одной квартире оказалось совсем просто; как будто и не было этих десяти лет, когда они были каждый сам по себе. Брат поздно возвращался из банка, Чарли - перемещался портключом из Румынии, и часто они оба просто падали спать на первую попавшуюся для этого поверхность.  
И, если честно, все было просто идеально. К сожалению, все не может быть и дальше идеальным, если ты осознаешь все это совершенство.  
Рон был единственным, кто навещал братьев: Перси давно отстранился от семьи, хотя и помирился с родителями, Джордж замкнулся в себе и почти не выходил из дома, Джинни была просто сердита на брата за то, как он поступил Флер и никак не могла ему этого простить, а мать с отцом больше любили, когда дети сами к ним приезжали.  
Незадолго до Рождества Рон появился на их пороге, сияя радостной улыбкой, которая приклеилась к нему еще в детстве, с Гермионой, которую явно забрал прямо с работы: миссис Уизли была в форменной мантии Министерства. И, наверное, если бы сама Гермиона знала, что именно ей досталась роль катализатора в этой истории, наверное, она бы нашла предлог не ехать к братьям Рона в тот вечер.  
Но она приехала, и они чудесно посидели, если не считать ворчания Гермионы про бардак, походный режим и неорганизованности пространства. Чарли смотрел на них и думал, что хоть кто-то в их семье безоговорочно счастлив: в том, как Рон смотрел на жену, было столько нежности и любви, что младший брат казался солнцем посреди и правда немного слишком захламленной комнаты.  
Разумеется, Чарли случайно подслушал разговор; всегда обязательно должен быть подслушанный разговор, но свой он действительно услышал случайно.  
Гермиона стучала ножом по доске на кухне, говорила Рону, немного недоуменно и одновременно очень терпеливо, видимо, это была привычка еще со школы: “Это звучит странно и абсурдно, но Билл сейчас выглядит гораздо счастливее, чем с Флер. Нет, Рон, послушай! Он другой, спокойнее, не знаю, Гарри лучше умеет говорить такие вещи, но он изменился. И Чарли... Ты знаешь, мы все мало знаем его, Румыния, все-таки, не Шотландия, но есть что-то в его глазах, когда он смотрит на Билла”.  
Чарли весь замер и тихо вернулся в комнату. Гермиона еще что-то сердито втолковывала Рону, но главное она уже сказала. Чарли не был мастером по части рефлексии, он предпочитал делать, это было сложно объяснить, для Чарли мысль и действие были неразрывны, он жил каждым мгновением, может, поэтому ему было просто когда-то играть в квиддич; сформулировать это было невозможно, надо было почувствовать себя Чарли Уизли.  
В их комнате не было зеркал, чтобы Чарли мог сесть как-нибудь так, чтобы видеть себя в то время пока он смотрит на Билла. Даже если бы было, то Чарли не стал бы заморачиваться, он бы даже не подумал о таком варианте, потому что он был слишком абсурдным для того человека, каким был Чарли.  
Это было что-то сродни осознанию, озарению; как будто все кусочки головоломки встали на место, улегся ил, поднятый со дна, и вода стала прозрачной, так, что можно было различить мелких рыбок, снующих под ногами.  
Этими рыбками были его, Чарли, ощущения. И все было до такой степени правильно, ожидаемо, что не находилось нужных слов, чтобы втиснуть в них все, что было внутри.  
“Что?”, - спросил Билл, заметив, что Чарли на него пристально смотрит.  
“Ничего”, - мотнул головой Чарли и широко улыбнулся. Он ведь и правда всегда смотрел на Билла, в детстве, потому что хотел во всем походить на него, ведь Билл был такой! такой!.. И таким он остался для него навсегда, это просто детское восхищение, которое либо проходит, либо остается с тобой навсегда; вот как у Джинни, но только у них, у него и Билла, все совсем иначе.  
Когда Рон и Гермиона вернулись в комнату, для Чарли уже было решено. Спокойная уверенность, про которую с восторгом рассказывала всем Молли, она никуда не делась от этого. Просто потому, что Чарли знал, что все так, как и должно быть.  
На работу он уходил всегда раньше Билла несмотря на разницу во времени, драконы человеческого времени не признавали. Когда он возник в заповеднике, оказалось, что у одной из самок появилось яйцо. Это было достаточно редким явлением, не только потому, что в неволе, как известно, любое живое существо реже дает потомство, будь оно магическое или нет, но и из-за того, что у драконов в принципе редко появлялись детеныши. К тому же, эта конкретная драконница и без того обладала скверным нравом, а с появлением яйца стала совсем беспокойной.  
Чарли остался в заповеднике при ней, он написал Биллу короткое письмо, что пока что вынужден остаться в Румынии; он так же написал Флер, что какое-то время не будет иметь возможности приглядывать за Биллом. Такое же письмо улетело Рону.  
Это не должно было продлиться долго, месяц или около того, но на этот месяц приходилось как минимум одно полнолуние, и это немного тревожило. Чарли писал Биллу так часто, как только мог, но выбраться даже на пару часов из заповедника возможности не было категорически: в любую свободную минуту он падал спать, потому что бодрствовать приходилось иногда сутками. Новых шрамов за этот месяц стало чуть ли не столько же, сколько в первые неопытные месяцы пребывания в заповеднике.  
Родился мальчик, и Алессандро, пожилой драконолог-итальянец (в заповеднике были маги со всего света) назвал его Антонием.  
В ту же ночь Чарли рванул обратно в Англию, потому что скоро было еще полнолуние, уже второе; конечно, Билл писал, что все было хорошо, но он всегда говорит, что все хорошо. Иногда даже терпение Чарли отступало, советуя стукнуть брата хорошенько.  
В квартире был погром. Билл лежал посреди разодранных одеял в позе эмбриона и спал; Чарли постоял в дверях, улыбнулся, заметив улыбку на лице брата, и пошел готовить завтрак.  
Билл плакал во сне, но он улыбался, полнолуния еще не было, и это был повод для волнений, но Билл улыбался, и Чарли знал, что все хорошо; что все можно исправить, если нужно что-то исправлять.  
“Доброе утро”, - тихо сказал потом Билл за спиной. Чарли обернулся, брат выглядел потрепанным, у него были покрасневшие глаза, он вообще выглядел паршиво, если честно, но было что-то в воздухе такое, что Чарли понял, что у Билла внутри - тоже самое, что и у него, даже если сам Билл еще это не нашел.  
И он снова застыл, заглядывая его, а потом Билл снова спросил “Что?”, и Чарли понял, что сжег ему яичницу. А потом сквозь занавески пробилось утреннее солнце, свет запутался в их волосах, и Чарли хотел что-то ответить, но отступил к плите, мотнул головой и виновато развел руками.  
У них было сколько угодно времени на все.

Когда Чарли приехал, так вовремя, он наполнил все вокруг своим успокаивающим молчанием, и говорить ничего не хотелось. Объяснять, что случилось, ведь и так понятно, а по глазам Чарли было видно, что он понимает. Можно было просто начать жить так, как они жили до отъезда Чарли в Румынию, и именно так Билл и сделал.  
А потом с Биллом случился Рон. Младшенький как-то забегал в “Гриннготс” по делам магазинчика, а потом зашел поздороваться, спросил как дела, про Чарли что-то, Билл ответил, а потом Рон - явно не специально, это же Рон! - брякнул: “Да Чарли у тебя вообще как жена!..”. Осекся, правда, тут же, вспомнив про Флер, скомкано извинился, попрощался и ушел.  
А Билл сидел потом с час и смотрел в стену. Думал, о жизни, о Флер, о Чарли. По большей части о Чарли, хотя успел поговорить через камин с Флер, она выглядела хорошо, просто божественно, говорила, что на выходных едет в Хогсмид, ведь Виктуар уже отпускают туда, помнишь, Билл, мы подписывали разрешение... Билл кивнул, что да, конечно, поедем.  
Флер что-то вскользь спросила про Чарли, с такой теплой улыбкой, что у Билла защемило сердце. Он ответил так же как и Рону, все хорошо, жена мягко кивнула и попрощалась. И почему-то эта улыбка Флер, она была как ну, тот злосчастный разговор пару недель назад, когда Чарли еще был в Румынии. Глухой приступ тоски, резко заломило виски и очень хотелось завыть на луну.  
Зелье было в верхнем ящике стола; после глотка в голове прояснилось, пришла прагматичность.  
Билл вдруг подумал, что это же не единственный раз, когда Чарли уезжает в заповедник надолго, что он не имеет права мешать работе брата. Что, мерлинова борода, без Чарли куда хуже, потому что Чарли, ну, Чарли, он... он же драконолог, ему после драконов с Биллом общаться - раз плюнуть. Отчего-то мысль не была обидной, хотя, наверное, и ужасно пренебрежительной по отношению к себе.  
Решение было простым и быстрым. Вот Билл сидит и смотрит в стену, а в следующий момент он понимает, что смотрит на карту мира, на которой флажками отмечены отделения “Гринготтс” во всем мире.  
Потом он долго спорил со своим начальником, маленьким пожилым гоблином, который причитал и уговаривал, что мистер Уизли, Уильям, с вашей квалификацией это как колотить микроскопом орехи, что это же деревня, что вы будете делать!.. Но мистер Уильям Артур Уизли был непреклонен.  
Вечером он как бы невзначай поинтересовался у Чарли, далеко ли от Бухареста до его заповедника. Брат сначала недоуменно на него посмотрел, а потом развернул свиток с печатью банка, который ему протянул Билл, быстро прочитал, шевеля губами, и снова посмотрел на Билла.  
Мгновение остановилось, был какой-то отдельный мир вокруг этого взгляда, и все стало предельно просто. Билл подумал, что он счастлив, в этот самый миг, и настолько радостных и правильных мгновений в его жизни уже давно не было. “Ты же не против жить не в Бухаресте?”, - спросил Чарли, разрушив это мгновение, и его глаза смеялись, - “Уверен, тебе подключат кабинет из дома в банк”.  
Они стояли рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Чарли держал этот дурацкий свиток в руках... Билл просто сделал шаг и обнял его; он был выше его на полторы головы, и было не совсем удобно стоять так, когда Чарли прижимал к животу руки с приказом о его переводе.  
А когда пергамент упал, Чарли обнял его в ответ.


End file.
